Mind games of romance
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Life has ups and its downs. Join me in this great story! Follow me as three couples risk everything just to be with that one special person. Drama, violence, love, and hate. Male/Male Relationships. Rated M for safety. More inside!


**Alright, this was just a crazy idea that popped into my head, I don't expect it to go anywhere. But just read it and tell me what you think.**

**Pairings: ItachiXSasukeXNaruto, LeeXGaara, KibaXShino**

**Summary: Love, friendship, and drama can only account to the three couples as they learn about their feelings, new hatred and worst of all, break-ups.**

**NarutoXItachiXSasuke - Caught between his best friend, Sasuke and his older brother, Naruto tries to balance out his feelings while trying to live his life on the street.**

**LeeXGaara - Lee trains for the most important marathon of his life but gets interrupted when at the starting line, notices a red-head staring at him with motionless eyes. Unaware that later on, he'll be the man that has to look after the red-headed man.**

**KibaXShino - A dog trainer and a bug collector. Kiba's dog, Akamaru, eats a bug that he sniffed out during a walk in the park and later sniffs out where the bug had come from. A man with the utmost annoying attitude compared to Kiba. The man begins to haunt Kiba through out the time Kiba is spending at the park.**

**WARNING: May contain subject matter that is only readable for Teens of 16+. Contains violence, and coarse language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of his friends and enemies. Just the plots.**

* * *

Street Prince ~

Crowds of kids and teens mixed in the struggle around the aggrieved teens on the ground. Both the age of sixteen and both in the same trouble. They covered their faces with their arms as to not get any blows to their heads by the stomping teenagers. All were mad and outraged that only one would be named a prince of the street and it was the same boy who they thought would die much faster then they would, considering he had made a terrible enemy out of Neji Hyuuga, a teen who was in the gun business and only attacked with guns. It frightened everyone that Naruto's small gang would definitely be down in no time and it brought unrest to the other kids and teenagers.

Naruto Uzumaki was something they thought would turn out to be a hero. They saw hope for themselves after witnessing the tremendous battle between him and a newcomer, Itachi Uchiha. The newcomer also had tricks up his sleeve and made for a very good opponent through their eyes. Now, Naruto's gang was trying to get rid of the death bringer by wiping him out themselves along with the boy that Naruto appointed as his body guard. The boy had dirt in his hair and on his face and his eyes were shielded by his arms and knees. His hair was dark and had a tint of blue to the black shade of hair that flung everywhere each time someone stomped on him. His clothes stuck to his pale but once smooth and cream-like skin. Sweat could be seen clear as day off his arms.

Naruto's golden, spiky hair was now covered with dirt and mud from the teens shoes, most of them being boots. The kicks to the stomach were causing Naruto to feel the uneasiness of no food turning around in his stomach. His throat felt parched and scratchy as he felt a burning sensation coming up. His worst fear was to vomit. Having been seeing Itachi about the problem with not wanting to see someone or himself puking their guts up, Itachi had explained that the fear would go away if he didn't vomit.

Hearing nothing but angry shouting, Naruto knew it was his fault for not being braver then he originally was and his fault for getting Itachi's younger brother into an awful mess that could end them up as dead teens on the curb. No one was going to save them, no one would even try if they were even watching the trouble going on. The neighbourhood had rules, laws and bad secrets. If any teen were living on their own, they were to look out for their own skins. It was a cruel town and no one was willing to stand up to Neji's gang.

Just when Naruto and Sasuke felt the end was near for the both of them, a black car pulled up, scattering the surprised teens. The man who drove the car got out and stepped toward the two boys who laid broken across the wet and dirty pavement. The man had long, black hair that was tied into a pony with a red ribbon. He wore black sunglasses and a neat and tidy suit that made him appear as a rich fellow. None of the teens said anything except stand there and watched the older man bending over and helping the boys to their feet. Silence seemed to be a trumpet to Naruto and Sasuke's ears, hence they didn't protest when the man in black proceeded to taking them to his car.

Naruto and Sasuke took one more look at their tormentors and scowled behind the black glass window that covered their bloody noses. The man quickly got in the driver's seat and sped off out of sight of the still teens. The man removed his glasses and revealed his cool collected eyes that shined like the night. A few strands of hair hung in front of his face but not so much for him to have to swipe it out of view.

"That kid's asking for it." Naruto and Sasuke knew what the man meant and nodded in agreement. He had been referring to the teen that was abusing the law of fighting and had chosen guns over fists.

"I'm amazed mom and dad haven't thrown us out, Sasuke." Sasuke looked down at the mat that sat on the fuzzy covered floor under his feet, ashamed for letting Itachi talk like that.

"It was my fault...I shouldn't have coaxed Sasuke into coming with me to the store. Sorry Itachi." The man looked from the road to the mirror that dangled in front of him and he looked back to the road again.

"Theses streets are yours. What you do is your own problem. Neji wasn't the one crowned as prince of the streets, you were. So you have nothing to be sorry for. My brother was just...weak." Sasuke flinched at his choice of words but said nothing.

"He's not weak! I presented him as my head bodyguard. He did all he could do. The other kids were just frightened. Stupid for thinking Neji might kill them."

"Guns are pouring into this town like a virus. I'm not surprised they would be scared. Having guns coming into a small town like ours where nobody could give a shit. Sorry prince, but I think you should choose wiser and stronger allies...such as myself." Sasuke raised his head a bit to see if he was hearing this correctly.

"I can't abandon them now, they're like my family and it's all I have left. Besides Sasuke." Itachi's hand gripped the steering wheel slightly tighter as he rounded the corner and stopped in front of a run-down restaurant that looked like it had never been in business.

"They're out doing some shopping and hopefully won't get shot on the way back." It wasn't that Itachi was a cruel and emotionless guy, he had a bad choice of words but also had the knowledge of knowing how bad their town was.

Sasuke got out of the backseat of the car and limped toward the shabby place. His arm was bruised but that would heal in a few months time, given the rest and care it would need. His eyes were black underneath as though he hadn't got much sleep during the previous night. Well who could after knowing there were street thugs with guns?

His legs were bruised but no bones were broken. His nose had stopped bleeding and the blood was now drying up. His clothes had been shaped by the mass crowd of teens from earlier. He looked over at Naruto who had one black eye and a bruised lip but other than that, his blue ocean-like eyes had shone brighter then his skin had. He cracked a smile but failed to hold it for very long.

"Come on, move your asses, I'm not off work yet. This is the only place that has an actual set of bedrooms. You'll be safer here. The dogs are in the kitchen, Sasuke. I'll be back in an hour. And...Naruto, take care my fair prince." With that said, Itachi walked back out of the filthy house and went back into the car.

"Never changes, does he?" Sasuke shook his head as they limped their way to the kitchen. The dogs Itachi had spoken of were fast asleep lying in front of four empty bowls all saying the names, 'Killick' and 'Lune'.

"They must have been hungry. Might be a while before they'll eat again." Hearing voices, the dogs woke up and stood to their full height. The dogs were both the same breed. Boxers.

"Look who's come to stay with us, the prince of the streets!" Sasuke said this with enthusiasm as the dogs began to bark at Naruto and pushed the teen down playfully and began to lick his face, licking the dirt and grime that had been smeared on him.

Naruto tried to get up but the weight of the dogs was too much. Sasuke pulled Naruto up with his good arm and felt the weight going on him. Naruto felt himself getting pulled to the floor and the barking of the two dogs, ceased as the two made contact with the kitchen floor. Sasuke winced as a pain shot up his bruised arm as he held onto Naruto, trying to hold him up.

"Not the great recovery I expected but...this could lighten up my mood a bit." Sasuke flashed a grin, showing his bloodied teeth as he inched his head forward. Their lips were about to touch had it not been for the screen door opening, revealing the man that had saved their butts just minutes before.

"I'm sorry, was I about to interrupt an important discussion?" Sasuke let out a long sigh and shook his head in disgust as Naruto fought to stand back up.

"I forgot something and had to come right back." Itachi helped Naruto to the floor by grabbing him around the waist and lifting him off of Sasuke. The teen's erection was clear as day and he struggled to get up quickly to hide it.

"Always out to ruin my day." Itachi smiled at his brother's comment and sat Naruto down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"That, I do. I love my prince too much to let him surrender to someone in bad shape. But hell, how can I say no to such a fragile being like him. He's hurt and badly bruised. Besides, you don't have the energy." Itachi winked at Sasuke and grabbed something off of the table.

"Don't go deciding things of what I can and can't do!" Sasuke tried to limber up and get to the kitchen table quicker.

"You forgot your papers?" Naruto asked scornfully.

"Ah, yes. I have to read at work, otherwise I'd be bored out of my mind. Unless you were willing to give me a photo of you." Itachi licked his bottom lip and waited for the blonde to reply.

"Don't give the prince a hard time. Don't listen to him Naruto, he's just a fat pervert that sits around doing nothing at his job."

"Fuck you, I paid for your last visit to the hospital. I bring in more money then you, you little shit." Itachi took a chair and sat next to Naruto with one leg crossed over his other and began to read the newspaper.

"Thought you were leaving." Itachi didn't look up from the papers. But replied to Sasuke's point of view.

"Don't need to. Found out as soon as I got to the building, somebody began shouting that our boss was just shot by one of Neji's kids. Might be getting a large sum of money for compensation of our late boss. We might finally be able to leave this war town."

"What about the other kids, aren't they coming?" Itachi lowered the papers and stared at Naruto with a pained expression.

As much as Naruto went to being the prince of the streets he was kinder and more understanding then most. Instead of joining Neji like he could have, he refused the letter from the boy himself and carried on recruiting homeless teens that had no other places to go but the streets. Itachi smiled faintly at the boy and looked back at the papers.

"Sorry kid, but those are the rules. In order to make a new life, leave behind the old one. If you really cared, you'd go out and take Neji out of the picture. Then you can leave with greater satisfaction."

"Don't give him such a stupid idea. Neji's got a gun palace going on in that junkyard of his. I wouldn't be amazed if he had the cars shooting bullets." Sasuke nibbled on his fingers. It was an old habit that Itachi had when he was Sasuke's age.

"It's a playground for crying out loud!" Naruto inched his chair away slowly and quietly. He could tell Itachi was getting pissed off at the negative side that Sasuke was showing.

"Still dangerous. Glad to see you care for the prince." Itachi slapped the papers down on his lap. His glare looked as though he were ready to kill someone. Particularly, Sasuke.

"Say one more comment and I will kill you." Sasuke stopped nibbling on his fingers after taking a big piece of skin off his index finger and spit into Itachi's face.

"You should be damn lucky that you're already bruised up. I'd be beating the crap out of you right about now." Sasuke was beginning to rethink his next comment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not willing to go to that place. They'd shoot me on sight anyways."

"I'll find some ice. The sooner those bruises go away, You'll be able to walk and punch everybody in sight." Itachi seemed to only want to talk to Naruto and left Sasuke out of the loop as he went to get a pack of ice from the freezer in the basement.

"Bastard. Cares for no one but you and himself." The dogs were quiet now and had gone back to sleep. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and let his chin fall on his bruised arms but gently as to not hurt the arms that were covered with blue and purple bruises.

"He tries to care. He still needs to work on his habit." Sasuke watched Naruto carefully.

"What habit?" Naruto shut his eyes but replied to Sasuke's question.

"You know, the one where he makes you think he's going to work but keeps coming back. I think he got fired." Naruto yawned after saying this.

"Please, fired? That's the-wait...you don't think he actually got fired...ITACHI." Naruto had to cover his ears while the two dogs jumped up in surprise at the sudden shouting.

"Do not shout like that, you'll bother Naruto." Itachi had two bags full of ice in both his hands and placed them on the table for them both, sitting back down next to Naruto.

"The joys of ice and what it brings." Sasuke moaned out as he placed one of the bags on his arm, feeling the numbness it was bringing.

"Itachi...did you lose your job?" Itachi looked away and stared at the dogs that were now walking around the kitchen.

Sasuke paid no attention to the two and got up from the table to leave the two of them to their conversation that deemed private. He limped to the two dogs and led the two out of the kitchen and sat down on the leather sofa with the two dogs resting on the floor.

"The boss never died he...went into debt to Neji. Told me he would never come back to his company unless his debt was paid off, I told him that I would be happy to pay it for him but...Neji doesn't want money or guns."

"What does he want then?" Naruto moved closer sensing a crying moment was about to come.

"This guy means what he says, Naruto. The boss tells me it's you he wants. Now because of the boss leaving the company...there's no one but me and Shino that will go back to work, fearing their lives that Neji will think you're being hidden at their house. I...didn't want Sasuke to find out, but our mother and father have been taken as Neji's property. He says he'll only let them go unless I bring you to him and I can't do it, Naruto. You're the prince of the street and the last if Neji were to have you done in." Itachi was now on the brink of tears as he leaned his head forward.

Naruto rested his forehead against Itachi's and smiled at him. Itachi lifted his hands and rested them on Naruto's bruised cheeks, smiling back.

"I'll be fine you big baby. You'll take me there as soon as Sasuke falls asleep. I don't want him rushing over with those legs of his. Surely seeing Neji is not all bad as having a bunch of bruises."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I don't have the position to get you any guns or knives. The boss had the position of that. Promise me you won't fight anyone or Neji. Not asking you to look weak but, you're weak enough as it is. Don't push yourself. I got to go, Shino's doing something weird with his ugly bugs again and he's making a mess at the office. I'll be back as soon as you tell me and you're sure that Sasuke's asleep. I love you Naruto." With that said, Itachi got up from the table, bent down and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto's cheeks flushed a little as he sprinted out the screen door. Naruto could hear the engine roaring to life and speeding down the quiet street. He thought for a minute on what he was getting himself into.

* * *

A/N: And that will be all for this story...for now. The next chapter will be a SURPRISE! RXR to find out what happens next!


End file.
